The Love Of A Lifetime
by Shadow Kats Meow
Summary: It's christmas eve and Harry n Ginny find them-selves alone in the Giffindor Tower. Alot can happen between two people who once loved each other. HPGW and a little RWHG...Chapter 7 finally up. Completed YAY Disclaimer: i do not own HArry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am just a fan.

Chapter One: Christmas Confessions

Ginny Weasley sat alone in the girls dormitory thinking about the gift she is about to give to Harry Potter.

"This is the only way I can show him that I really do love him," she said to her-self as she walked down to the common room.

There he was the guy that she has loved for so long. Harry sat with his back to her. Ginny took a moment to gather her thoughts before walking over and sitting next to him.

"Oh, hey, Ginny…. I thought you went back home like everyone else," Harry said looking up from the book Hermione had given him...

"No, with everyone and Hermione being at the burrow, I decided to stay here this time.. What about you?"

"To tell you the truth, I didn't want to see Ron and Hermione snogging each other."

"Yea I bet you've seen enough of that…Harry, I've been wondering if something is wrong?"

"Hmmmm….," Harry turned to face her and said, "Have you ever wanted to do something, I mean really do something, but you were too afraid?"

"Yea, I have. Too many times to count, but I've told my-self that I need to stop worrying so much. And at least try, before giving up. Why?"

"Well, there's this girl that I really like, but I've been too afraid to do anything about it…"

"Oh," Ginny said as her smiled faded..

'He's talking about Cho. I should have known better. To him I'll always be Ron's younger sister…' Ginny thought to her self as she started to turn away from him..

Before she could fully turn away, Harry grabbed her arm and said, "Gin, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes," she said turning back around to face him.

Cupping her face in his hands, Harry said, "Gin, I love you."

Ginny's eyes widened as Harry kissed her.. To Harry's surprise Ginny was kissing him back. Finally after what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

"Harry…I never knew. I mean I thought you were in love with Cho.."

"I was.. Or at least I thought I loved her. But when I saw you and Dean together it made me so mad and I couldn't figure out why.. But, a couple weeks ago at the Quidditch match I realized that I was jealous because I wanted to be with you more than I've wanted anything else." Harry said staring into her eye's, "I remember back in my second year when I found you lying in the chamber of secrets, my first thought was 'No Ginny! She can't be dead.' Later when I had time to think about it I thought I felt that way just because you were Ron's little sister, but I think that's when I first started to fall for you."

"Harry, I do too. I love you," she said as he pulled her close to him.

Ginny looked up at him and kissed him. Harry moved his tongue over her bottom lip. Ginny opened her mouth slightly and their tongues became to wrestle.

Ginny's hands became too move under Harry's shirt, while Harry's traced her sides.

"Gin…I want…you," Harry said moving his kisses down her neck.

"I want you too, Harry," she said pulling Harry's shirt off.

As Ginny ran her hands over Harry's abs, he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Are you sure you want this," he asked looking at her.

With a nod, Ginny kissed Harry as he laid her down on the couch…...

A/N: That's it for chapter one. What do you think? Please comment or review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter….. Now on with the story

Last Chapter:"Gin…I want…you," Harry said moving his kisses down her neck.

"I want you too, Harry," she said pulling Harry's shirt off.

As Ginny ran her hands over Harry's abs, he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Are you sure you want this," he asked looking at her.

With a nod, Ginny kissed Harry as he laid her down on the couch…...

Chapter 2: What the Bloody Hell!

Harry began to move his kisses down to her neck as he started to undo her bra.

"Gin, you're beautiful," Harry said looking down at her.

Ginny started to blush as Harry began to caress her breast. She started to moan as he lightly sucked on her neck.

They both froze when they heard the fat lady say something. They both threw their clothes back on thinking that someone was about to walk in.

After waiting five minutes Harry said, "Maybe she was talking to one of the other pictures."

Ginny, who was still lying down, pulled Harry down on her and kissed him.

"See Ron, I told you the password was Skele-Gro. If you would have….OH MY GOD," Hermione said looking at Ginny and Harry.

Ginny and Harry broke apart as fast they could as Ron yelled, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Umm…You see what had happened was…." Ginny said as she tried to find the right words to say.

"What are you two doing back so early," Harry asked.

"We felt bad about leaving the two of you here," Hermione said looking at Ron.

"Ummm…Ginny, you go explain everything to Hermione while I …err…talk to Ron."

"Ok," she said a Hermione took her hand and walked away from the guy's.

_**Girl's Dorm**_

"So, tell me everything," Hermione said sitting down on her bed.

"Well, I was just gonna give Harry the gift I made him, but we both ended up confessing our love for each other."

"But, I thought you gave up on him last year?"

"I gave up on ever being with him, but I never gave up my love for him."

"Ok, so after you two confessed, what happened?"

"Well we started to kiss then you two walked in," Ginny said blushing.

"Hmm… Ok, I just hope Ron doesn't kill Harry," Hermione said as they both looked toward the door.

_**The Common Room**_

"So, you wanna tell me why I caught my best mate and little sister snogging," Ron said glaring at Harry…..

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. R&R please. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

Last Chapter: "So, you want to tell me why I caught my best mate and little sister snogging," Ron said glaring at Harry…..

Chapter 3: Well if you must

"Ron, I'm sorry, but I love Ginny," Harry said sitting back down on the couch.

"If you love her then why did you wait so long to tell her Harry? You know that you're going to have to go fight he-who-must-not-be-named soon."

"I know that Ron, but…"

"But nothing Harry. I don't want my baby sister's heart to get broken. And you know as well as I do that before you leave you will break up with her just to keep her "safe". And when you do that I'll be left to pick up the pieces."

"Ron, I wouldn't do that and you know it."

"NO, Harry, I don't. Ginny's been in love with you since she first met you back in our first year. And now that you and Cho didn't work out you "love" Ginny? That's bull and you know it," Ron said turning to face Harry.

"Its not bull! I do love her! She means the world to me. It just took me a long time to realize it. I wish that I knew it sooner, then maybe we would have had more time together, but I'm just glad that she still loves me."

"Why now? Huh Harry; why do you know you love her NOW?"

"I always liked it when she smiles; it made me feel as if everything was right in the world. But the day Dean broke up with her and I saw her cry I wanted to kill him for hurting her so badly. It was that day that I realized that I might like Ginny. But it wasn't until the Quidditch match a couple weeks ago that I knew for sure. When we won and Ginny ran into my arms, the world felt right again. It didn't look as dark as it once did."

"What are you gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you gonna do when you leave to go fight _**him**_?"

"I'm going to leave that up to Ginny. I would love to be able to come back and be with her, but I can't make the choice," Harry said looking down at his hands.

"I need to talk to Ginny," Ron said walking toward the girls' dorm.

"Ron! Where's Harry," Hermione said jumping up from the bed.

"He's still in the common room. Hermione, I need to talk to Ginny alone," Ron said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Umm….ok," she said as she left them alone.

"Ron, I love him," Ginny said.

"I know ginny. I know. But, what are you gonna do when he goes to fight?"

"I'll wait for him to come back to me."

"But ginny…"

"No, Ron. No buts'. I love him. I really love him. He is my everything. Without him I am nothing. So, if I want to wait for him, then I will. Because I know that if he does come back he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with," ginny said as tears started to fall.

"Ok, ginny; if you must do this then fine. Please just don't cry, he said pulling her to him.

After she stops crying, they walked down to the common room.

"Ginny are you alright," Harry said pulling her into his embrace.

"Yea, I'm fine baby…"


	4. an

A/N: So I have a bad case of writers block and I'm not in a loving mood so I'm not sure what I want to happen in the story right now. Let me know if any of ya have and ideas. Any and all ideas are welcomed. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_All as been good for the two couples once school started again. They spend as much time with each as they can in-between school. But today is that wonderful day.. You know what I'm talking about….Valentine's Day._

"Ginny, come here for a second," Harry said waiting for his girlfriend of two months. Even now after they have been together for so long he cant believe that she is his girlfriend and he cant help but think about her whenever they aren't together.

"What's up, Harry," Ginny asked walking out of the tower with Harry.

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes until we are there, ok?"

"Hmmmm…ok but don't let me walk into anything.." she said putting her hands over her eyes and letting Harry lead her somewhere.

After walking for only a couple minutes, Harry led her into a room. Before he gave her the ok he locked the door. After kissing her once on the lips, he whisper in her ear, "Ok my love. You can look now."

Ginny couldn't believe her eye's, Harry had set up the room of requirements up to look like a beautiful apartment bedroom.

"Oh, Harry. It is beautiful, but what is all this for?"

"Well, I thought since today is valentine's day and our anniversary that I would make love to the woman I love without having to worry about anyone walking in on us….like last time."

Pulling Harry close to him she kissed him hard on the lips. Harry pulling her into his arms and began to walk backward toward the king sized bed.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to do this? You can say no if you want to and I'll understand."

"Harry, shut up and kiss me."

And he did just that. After awhile the two had to break apart for lack of air. Harry began to move his kisses down toward her neck. He lightly sucked on her neck, getting a little moan from Ginny. And wanting to hear it again he began to suck on her neck hard while moving his hands inside her shirt. When his hands reached her nipples he rubbed them and moving his kisses back up to her lips. Ginny run her hands up and down his back before she finally took his shirt off. As soon as she had his off he began to take off the dress that she had on. Once it was off, Ginny flip him so she was on top.

She ran her hands down his chest and began to take off his pants while she kissed and nibbled on his belly. As soon as he pants were off, she took his boxers into his mouth and slowly took them off. As she made her way back up his body, she lick and nibble on his sick causing him to moan her name.

"Damn it, Ginny. I want you now," Harry said flipping her so she was on the bottom once again.

"Good, cause I want you to," she said as Harry took her underwear off.

"This may hurt, Gin," Harry said placing his self at her entrance.

Harry kissed her passionately as he entered her. Upon hearing her moan in pain, Harry stopped moving to let her get used to him.

Once Ginny nodded at him to conitue he started to move out of her very slowly not wanting to cause any more pain for the poor girl.

"HARRY….FASTER….HARDER…DEEPER….OH GOD PLEASE HARRY," Ginny yelled as hers hips when up to meet his every time he went out of her.

Harry did as he was ordered and began to move faster and harder and deeper inside the girl.

"OH HARRY….AHHH….AHHH…HARRY……" Ginny yelled as she started to cum.

Upon feeling her walls tighten around him Harry went as deep as he could before spilling his seed inside of her.

"Ginny, I love you…"

"I love you too," the words were barely out of her mouth before the young girl was a sleep…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ginny woke up feeling Harry's hands caressing her. Slowly opening her eyes, she said, "Hi lover boy."

"Hey, did I wake you," he asking kissing her lips softly.

"No, I was going to get up soon." She said wrapping her arms around his neck, "But, don't you think we should be getting back soon…"

"Sigh….I guess we should be," he said getting up off the bed.

"I know, love, I don't want to leave either, but we can always come make when we have time."

"Ok…"

_Over the next couple weeks, Ginny began to worry about Harry. He seemed distance and whenever they were alone he would barely talk to her. Most of the time he left her with Hermione and Ron and went walking through the grounds… After about a month of this Ginny couldn't take it anymore, so she went to the only person she knew could find out what was wrong with him….._

"Alright Mate, you got my little sister worried about you. What's up," Ron asked as he and Harry walked around the outside grounds.

"Nothings wrong, Ron. I'm fine…"

"Then why have you been avoiding Ginny? Look, I don't need her to tell me, I can see it for my self."

"It….its nothing."

"Harry, whatever it is you can tell me," Ron said turning Harry around to face him.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone…not even Ginny."

"Ok….,"Ron said feeling a little bit nervous.

"Well, on Valentines day I took Ginny somewhere special. I loved being with her and being able to wake up next to her. And the thought of not being able to do that scares me."

"So basically, you are afraid to lose her," Ron said trying to ignore what Harry said about waking up next to Ginny.

"Yes, everyday I hear some of the guys talking about how Ginny looks and how lucky I am to be with her…. I wanna marry her, Ron. I want to spend my life with her. Old her with her and have kids together…."

"Then what's the problem, we both know she wants to also…"

"There are still death eaters out there who want me dead. I don't want to put her though that. I don't want to come home one day only to find out that something happened to her…"

"Harry, that won't happen. Ginny wont let someone take her away from you. She already knows what it is like to lose you, she doesn't want to go through that again. Trust me on this Harry."

"Ron, I just don't know. Don't tell her, I need to think this through some more."

"Ok, but just don't keep acting this way toward her. She is starting to think that you want to break up with her…."

"Ok, I wont," Harry said as they walk back into the castle…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Harry, we need to talk," Ginny said walking into the common room the following night.

"Sure, what's up, Gin?"

"I need to know what's been going on with you….You made Ron promise that to tell. But its driving me crazy…"

"Gin, it's nothing bad I promise you. I just need time to think about us…"

"What about us? I thought that everything was going good between us…."

"It is Ginny…its just I….."

"Harry, if you plan to break up with me again then do it now. Don't let this drag on anything long than it has to," she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Pulling her to him, Harry said, "Gin, I love you. You mean the world to me and you are my world…I want to spend the rest of my life with you….But, I am worried. I don't want you to get hurt by being with me."

"Harry, make your choice now. Either be with me and love me for the rest of our lives or let me go now…."

The entire common room got quiet at that. No one ever thought Ginny would ever say anything like that to Harry…

"Ginny, I am sorry but I cant risk your life like that…."

"Then I am also sorry Harry….We are over," she said walking up to the girls rooms…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

_Its summer time and Harry is staying with Ron and his family. As much as he has tried since their break up, Ginny won't talk to him… She barely even looks at him unless she has to. Most of the time she stays locked up in her room, waiting for summer break to be over so she can go away to Healer's school. On the night of Harry's birthday, he asked to be alone in the house with Ginny to try one last time to talk to her. He vowed that if she wouldn't talk to him then he would give up forever….._

"Ginny, we are leaving now," Molly said.

"Finally, they are gone," Ginny said to her self as she walked down to the kitchen.

"Gin…" A voice called from behind her.

No…no…no…they were all supposed to be going out for his birthday…why is he still here….

"What do you want, Potter," Ginny asked turning around to face Harry.

"I want you, Gin. I miss you," he said walking over to her.

"Well, you had me and you lost me….twice…"

"Gin, give me a chance to at least talk to you."

"Fine," she said walking over to the freezer pulling out a box of ice cream.

"Thank you."

"Hurry up, Potter. I don't have all day," Ginny said as she sat down and started on the ice cream. It was killing her to act this way toward him but as she told her self countless of times it is for the best if she stops loving him.

"Gin, when you broke up with me, you made my worst fear come alive. During these months that we have been apart I have realized that I can not live without you. You are the only thing in this world that makes me truly happy. Without you I am nothing. Gin, I want to marry you and only you. I not only want you but I need you…"

"What about you being afraid to be with me, Harry?"

"I'm not afraid anymore. I know that if I want to be with you, I will protect you and make sure that you are safe."

"Hmmm…"

"Ginny, I love you with all my heart and soul. Willyoupleasemarryme," Harry asked getting down on one knee.

"WHAT?"

"Will you marry me…."

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because Ginny, I need you in my life. Without you I am nothing and I will be nothing. And because we both know that we wont be happy without the other one."

"Oh Harry. Yes," Ginny said throwing her arms around him and crying into his chest.

"Ginny, I love you," Harry said pulling away from her and getting out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

"I love you too, Harry."

"IT'S ABOUT TIME," everyone else said walking into the kitchen.

_And together they lived happily ever after._

_`the end`_

_A/N: I was thinking about ending the story with their wedding but I'm not too sure if I want to. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for stinking with me and reading my story to the end. My next one with be a Pucca Funny Love Story. And as always R&R_


	9. Chapter 9

After a long break away from writing, I am offically back 3 Before working on anything new or updating anything, I am going to go back and edit all of my stories (even my oneshots). Some of them were way too rushed and they really really need to get fixed before I can move on. Thanks for all your patience and for all the people who still added me to their alerts even though it has been forever since I last updated. I have been though alot in the time that I have been gone but I am ready to write again ^_^ I should have the first re-do done by either this weekend or next weekend. I'm either going to deleted the story all together before posting the new one or just add a new chapter with the better one, but either way, I will be sure to let everyone know how I am doing it ahead of time. Thanks again for all your patience 3

-Marceline


End file.
